


One Piece PETs: Break

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [117]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Straw Hats stop by a lake. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Break

**One Piece PETs: Break**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This colossal series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

Sun's out. No clouds. Just a beautiful, sunny day.

 

"CANNONBALL!!!"

 

***SPLASH!!***

 

   It was also a great day for the Straw Hat pirates to visit a lake. Good thing Luffy was wearing an inner tube, this time. Nami was close by, sitting on the dock, and wearing his hat because Luffy didn't want it to get wet.

 

   With the others, Zoro was snoozing away on the _Mini Merry_. Robin chuckled as she watched him. Brook was fishing and he hummed a little bit as he did. Chopper was sitting next to Robin and lastly, Usopp and Franky were installing a swing.

 

"Easy, Franky," Usopp said.

 

"Right," replied the cyborg. "Easy does it."

 

Usopp carefully tied the knots and he let the swing down.

 

"Perfect!" he exclaimed.

 

"SUPER!!!" Franky added.

 

Back with Robin and Chopper, they are sitting on the yellow blanket when Sanji came by, offering a snack.

 

"Here you are," spoke Sanji. " _Bon appeit._ "

 

"Thank you," Robin replied.

 

"You're welcome!" Sanji exclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

 

Chopper snuck himself a few without the Fox Man knowing it.

 

"Mm." he quietly hummed. "Yummy."

 

Robin chuckled at Chopper. Next, we move back over to Luffy and Nami; Nami sighed as she dipped her feet in the water.

 

" _Kimochi na~._ " she spoke up.

 

Luffy floated by on his inner tube.

 

"This feels nice," he commented. "Especially on a hot day."

 

"You said it, babe." agreed Nami.

 

Next, she stretched her arms.

 

"Mm!" she moaned a little. "We needed a break, once in a while."

 

"I hear ya," replied Luffy. "Fighting and running away from the Marines sure can be tiresome."

 

"Especially if one of them happens to be Smoker," Nami added. "Persistent sonuvabitch."

 

"With him chasing me all the time, I feel like Lupin III and he's Inspector Zenigata!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

   Blizzard just let out a lazy yawn as he lied next to Nami and the navigator scratched behind the watchdog's ears. Blizzard smiled and thumped his leg on the pier; Nami giggled.

 

"Good boy," she praised.

 

Blizzard licked Nami's face, making her laugh.

 

"Okay, okay!" she spoke. "Settle down, Blizzard!"

 

Blizzard stopped.

 

"I'm ready!"

 

Nami turned to see Aika in her swim suit and wearing her floaties with Kumi following after her.

 

"Ah~, you look so cute, Aika!" Nami cooed.

 

"Thank you, Big Sis Nami!" Aika smiled.

 

_"Come on, Aika!"_ Kumi said. _"Let's go in!"_

 

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Aika replied as she jumped, preparing to do a cannonball. "Cannonball!"

 

***SPLASH!!!***

 

Luffy laughed as Aika swam to him.

 

"Nice one, Aika!" he praised.

 

"Thanks, Big Brother!" Aika grinned. "Shishishishi!!!"

 

Kumi panted as she paddled around in the water.

 

"Adorable," said Nami.

 

All the while, Zoro was still napping and it seemed that almost nothing could interrupt him... _almost_ nothing.

 

***SPLASH!!!***

 

Water was suddenly dumped on the Tiger Man.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" he screamed. "WHAT THE HECK!?"

 

Sanji laughed at the Tiger Man's expense.

 

"OH, SCREW YOU, FOX!!!!" yelled Zoro.

 

"Oh, come on!" Sanji responded. "You were an easy target!!"

 

Zoro roared as he pounced on the cook and they began fighting.

 

"Ugh...not again," Nami muttered.

 

"OW, MY TAIL!!!" cried Sanji.

 

"LET GO OF MY LEG!!!" Zoro shouted.

 

He whipped Sanji in the face with his own tail!

 

"AGH!! CRAP!!!"

 

The Fox Man retaliated by kicking Zoro in the jaw.

 

"OOF!!!"

 

Nami groaned irritably.

 

"All right, that's it!" she shouted. "I've had enough!"

 

She brandished her Sorcery Clima Tact...

 

***WHACK!!! WHACK!!!***

 

And bopped them both on the head!

 

"OW!!!!" they cried.

 

"SHUT UP!!!" Nami barked. "YOU'RE RUINING EVERYONE'S GOOD MOOD!!!!"

 

"Yes, Nami..." they replied.

 

"That's what I thought," Nami spoke with a glare.

 

   Nami put her Sorcery Clima Tact away and sat back down next to Blizzard. Soon, she smiled. Luffy continued to float around in his tube and Aika swam right by him. At that instant, she climbed up into the tube with him, sitting on his stomach.

 

"Hi," she greeted.

 

"Hi ya, neighbor," Luffy answered before he and Aika both laughed. "so, what's up?"

 

"Nothing," Aika replied. "Just relaxing."

 

"Same," said Luffy as he pet the Wolf Girl.

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Nami smiled at the siblings.

 

_'It's good to see the two of them so happy.'_ she thought. _'They deserve that much.'_

 

Blizzard yawned again; Nami smiled and pet him gently, causing the wolf dog to pant.

 

"Good boy," Nami praised, again.

 

***Woof!***

 

Blizzard barked. Meanwhile, Chopper was sitting in Robin's lap and he let out a yawn.

 

"Tired?" Robin asked.

 

"A little," Chopper answered.

 

"Rest, then," Robin spoke, softly. "You've earned it."

 

Chopper closed his eyes as he slept in Robin's embrace and the archaeologist chuckled as she pet him.

 

_'Such a sweet thing,'_ she thought.

 

At that moment, Zoro walked over to Robin on all fours.

 

"Hey, _Tora-kun,_ " she greeted.

 

"Hi," Zoro greeted back. "so, how're you doing?"

 

Robin stretched her wings.

 

"I'm fine," she answered. "how about you?"

 

Zoro smiled and coiled his tail around Robin's waist.

 

"I'm good." he answered.

 

Robin chuckled before she reached over and scratched Zoro's sweet spot, causing him to purr.

 

"Good kitty." she praised.

 

"Hey." spoke Zoro.

 

Robin chuckled again and Chopper only muttered in his sleep.

 

"Hey!" Usopp called. "Who wants to try the swing?"

 

"Me!" Aika and Luffy answered.

 

"One at a time!" Franky said.

 

"Okay!" replied Aika. "Me first!"

 

Aika jumped back into the lake, swam to the dock, and ran over to the swing.

 

"Up you go!" Usopp spoke as he put Aika on the swing.

 

Next, he began to gently push her.

 

"Higher!" Aika giggled.

 

Usopp laughed before he gently pushed her up higher.

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered.

 

Luffy smiled as he watched his little half-sister; Kumi watched Aika, too, as did Nami. For the rest of the day, Aika stayed on that swing.

 

"Whee!" she cheered. "Higher!"

 

Usopp panted as he kept pushing Aika.

 

"Can't...go on...any longer...!"

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Not long after, Usopp collapsed from exhaustion.

 

"Huh?" Aika muttered. "Usopp?"

 

"That's it..." the sniper gasped. "I'm done..."

 

"Can't take it, Usopp?" Luffy asked.

 

"Shut it, Monkey Boy." Usopp hissed. "I should've known she'd have your energy. She is your sister, after all."

 

"You bet your _tuccus_ , Usopp!" Luffy grinned. "Shishishishi!"

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled.

 

"Ugh..." Usopp groaned.

 

At that point, Aika began to yawn.

 

"Getting sleepy, huh?" Luffy asked.

 

Aika nodded; Luffy smiled before he walked over to his little sister and picked her up.

 

"Guess it's time to head back," he noted. "Come on, guys."

 

   Everyone packed up their belongings and walked back to the _Sunny_. Aika slept in her brother's arms the whole way. The moment everyone arrived back, Luffy went to Aika's room and tucked her into her bed.

 

"G'night, sis," he spoke. "sweet dreams."

 

"Goodnight, Big Brother," Aika murmured as she slept. "I love you."

 

Luffy smiled warmly as he turned off the lights.

 

"I love you, too, Aika." he whispered as he left her room.

**Author's Note:**

> They really do need a break, every once in a while.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, everybody.:D


End file.
